Jennifer Morrison is my Mom
by ChillinLikeAVillainKid
Summary: Emerson is Jennifer Morrison s daughter and she gives you a Little inside look on how that feels. :) [Story On Hold for now. I have to think about where i want to go with this Story]
1. Chapter 1

Hello beautiful people, my name is Emerson Jayde Morrison. I am 17 years old and i am the daughter of Jennifer Morrison. She is an actress and you probably know her from the Tv Show „Once Upon A Time". She plays Emma Swan on the show. Her character is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. But i am pretty sure that you know that already. Everyone knows my mom and everyone just wants to be friends so they can hang out with my mom and the rest oft he cast. Which sucks. I only have three true friends. My dog Marlo and my two human best friends Lola and Ryleigh.

I am sitting in my moms trailer right now, doing my history homework. The door opens and my mom walks in.

„Honey are you ready to leave?" She asks me and I just nod my head.

„Yeah sure." I answer and put my homework away. She looks at me-

„Is everything okay Emibear?" She wants to know and walks over to me. I cringe because i know that i can´t lie to her. She always knows when I am lying. She is kind of like her character Emma Swan on the show.

„I…um i had Epileptic seizure today!" I answer and she looks at me in shock.

„What the hell?!Why didn´t the school call me?" my mom yelled out. She is pretty angry at my teacher i can tell.

„I ask her not to call you." I explain to her.

„She should have called me! You have no say in that young lady! I could have lost you!" She hugs me close and kisses my head. I hug back and smile a little.

„Mom you just got into total mama bear mode." I tell her softly.

„And i am sorry for not letting her call you, you had the right to know. I just didn´t want you to worry!" I answer.

„I am your mom. It is my job to worry about you!" She says with a soft sigh.

„I know, I know." I nod my head slowly.

„Next time something happens i want to know right away, Emerson!" my mom tells me and i look into her eyes.

„Okay mom!" I agree with her and grab my backpack.

„Let´s go home mom, i am really tired." I answer and cuddle into her side. She holds me close on the way to her car. I get into the car with her and she turns the radio on.

„Honey? Have you thought about the idea of getting home schooled?" my mom wants to know.

„I am still thinking about it mom." I say.

At home i walk into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

„Honey are you hungry?" My mom yells from the kitchen.

„No thanks mom I am just really tired." I yell back. Then i finish to wash my hair. I step out oft he shower and dry myself off with my favorite pink towel. It is really fluffy and warm. After that i put on my ONCE UPON A TIME EVIL QUEEN Shirt and some yoga pants. I walk into the kitchen and hug my mom.

„Mom I am ready for bed." I tell her and she kisses my forehead.

„Okay baby girl. Goodnight honey!" She smiles softly and i walk into my room, climbing into my bed after i turn on the tv. I am not able to sleep when it is silent in my room so i always turn on the tv. Twenty minutes later i am asleep.

I dream about going on a date with Jared. Yes i have a crush on him. I know i know he is 2 years younger then me but love does what love wants.

The next morning my mom wakes me up.

„Sweetie it is 6am. You have to get ready for school." She tells me. I look at her tiredly.

„Mom, i don´t feel very well." I say and hold my stomach. I feel like i have to throw up. She looks at me worried.

„Okay Emi. I will call your school and tell them that you will stay home the rest of the week." My mom says and walks out of the room. I just put on a jacket and some sneakers because i will stay in my moms trailer. I grab my iPod and walk into the living room and sit down on the couch, waiting for my mom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later i am in my moms trailer, sitting on the couch wrapped in a fluffy blanket and i slowy fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared walks into my moms trailer and gently shakes me awake.

„Em?" He asks softly. I slowly wake up and stare at him.

„Jared!" I look really nervous but he doesn´t notice.

„Your mom wanted me to check on you. She said i need to make sure you don´t skip lunch." Jared explained and hands me my favorite lunch. A fruit salad with some green tea for me to drink.

„Well thanks for checking on me." I smile softly at him and take a sip of my tea.

„No problem Em." Jared says with a soft smile and sits down next to me.

„Wanna share the fruit salad with me?" I ask Jared.

„Yes i would love that Emerson." He answers softly and grabs a fork. Then we both start to eat.

„So how is school going for you?" Jared asks. I sigh softly.

„Well i wanna be home schooled because i have panic attacks and well you know about my epilepsy." I explain to him and he nods.

„Well we could hang out more…so that is cool with me." He says ?!Blushing?!Oh my god! What if he really has feelings for me too?! That would be so freaking great. I think i am going to scream, well i want to but that would be super embarrassing.

„Um yeah that would be fun i guess!" I tell him. I guess?! Oh my lord…that was such a stupid answer i think i am turning feelings make me look stupid in front of him. Jared laughs softly.

„So maybe we can go to the movies next week…only if you want to!" Jared tells me and smiles softly. I am not sure if he wants us to go as friends or if it´s a date. And i am not sure if i should ask him.

„Sure sounds like a lot of fun." I answer with a soft smile.

„Cool. You can pick the movie Ems!" Jared offers.

„ is really nice of you!" i say and nod my head.

„Oh and we have to ask our parents if they are okay with us going tot he movies after i finish up on set." He says.

„Yes I agree. My mom is worrying about me a lot at the moment!" I tell him.

„I know,she talked to Ginny about it." Jared tells me. I sigh softly.

„It always gets bad when one mom talks to another mom. Because moms always worry about their kids." I say softly and he agrees with me.

„That is true!"

Two hours later Jared is back filming a since and my mom walks into her trailer and walks over to me.

„Do you feel any better baby?" She asks me with worry in her eyes.

„Yes I feel a little better mom. And i really wanna be home schooled mom!" I tell her.

„That is good baby girl!Are you sure that you wanna be home schooled." She wants to know. I nod my head.

„Yes i am 100% sure about it! I wanna spend more time with you on set and with the others!" I quickly add because i don´t want her to think that she needs to baby me. Cause that is one thing that i really don´t want that to happen.

„Okay sweetie, i will make an appointment with your principal and talk to her about it so you can get home schooled as soon as possible." My mom tells me. I smile softly.

„Thanks mom. That sounds like a very good idea."i answer and kiss her cheek. She smiles and cuddles me close.

„Honey? Did you eat your fruit salad?"she wants to know and looks at me. I yawn softly.

„Yes i did. Mom i am really tired. Is it okay if i sleep a little?" i ask.

„Of course it is okay baby girl!" My mom says and gently strokes my cheek. I close my eyes and drift of into a peaceful sleep.

[By the way, someone said i shouldn t wirte about epilepsy unless i have to clear that up.I get medical Treatment for it but the doctors are not 100% sure just yet but they do think i have it because i got hurt and couldn t remember feel free to ask about it.]


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later i feel better so i decide to walk around the set. Yes i am on set with my mom again. Like always. I love being on set. Who knows, maybe i am going tob e an actress when i am older. But for now i am okay with just to be the daughter of one. My date with Jared is in four days. Well i still haven´t figured it out i fit really is a date or if he just wants to go as friends. But i do hope that i am able to figure it out before i go to the movies with him.

„Hey Em!" Josh says and walks out of his trailer and over to me.

„Hey Joshi!" I say and smile a little.

„How are you feeling?" Josh wants to know.

„I feel just fine." I say and smile some more.

„That is good to hear." He answers.

„Yeah. So how are you feeling?" I ask Josh. He smiles.

„I feel great. Thanks for asking. Your mom told Ginny that you are going to be home schooled. I think that is really great because you can spend more time with your mom like that. And with Jared of course." He says. I start to blushing.

„I knew you two like eachother!" Josh yells out grinning. I look around in panic and then back to ?! Did he just tell me that Jared has a crush on me? Yes he did. So maybe this movie thing really is a date.

„Josh?What did Jared tell you?" i want to know.

„Not much. He just starts blushing as soon as someone mentions your name. Like you just did!" Josh answers grinning. I bite my bottom lip and blush more.

„Is it that obvious?" i ask him.

„Yes it is,kid." He nods his head and smiles.

„You should tell Jared that you like him." Josh says. I sigh softly.

„But what if he doesn´t like mea s much as i like him?!" I say and look at Josh, he can clearly see how nervous i am because he puts a hand on my shoulder.

„Don´t worry about it too much Ems!" He tells me.

„Maybe you are right Josh!" I say and smile a little.

It was time for lunch. Today everyone was sitting together eating sandwiches.

„Honey how was your day so far?" My mom asks me.

„It is going just fine. I was playing some angry birds on my phone and read a book!" I tell my mom. I am pretty sure she talked to Ginny who probably knows about me having a crush on Jared. I bet Josh told her. And Ginny told my mom. It always works like that.

„That is good to hear,kid!" My mom says and i smile a little.

„Yes it is. How was filming so far?" I ask and look at her but then i feel someone stare at me. I look around to see Jared looking over at me. I smile at him softly.

„Ist hat question for me or for Jared?" My mom asks me with a grin and i blush.

„U-umm…I-I don´t know what you are talking about mom." I say and look down shyly.

„Aww young love!" Lana says. I look up as soon as i hear that and stare at her.

„Aunt Lana!" I say shocked. Oh Lana is my God is really awesome.

„Don´t be like that Emerson. Jared really likes you. You really like him. So please just start dating already!" Colin says, joining the fun. Jared walks over to me and sits down next to me.

„Y-you know…Um Colin is right. I really do like you a lot." Jared says and i could see that he was really nervous. Which was really cute. I mean of course it was because he is pretty i right people?Of course i am right about him being cute.

„Really?" I ask him and smile softly. He smiles back.

„Yes really. So….would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jared asks me and rubs his neck with his left hand.

„Yes i would love that." I tell him with a smile.

„Great!"He pulls me close and kisses me softly and i kiss back. We both forget about the others.


	4. Chapter 4

„Emerson Jayde Morrison!" My mom yells out. I pull away from Jared´s lips and blush.

„Sorry mom!" I say softly.

„Listen to me Emerson! I want you and Jared to take it slow. Very slow!" My mom tells me and she suddenly doesn´t look as happy as she did before. I think she is worried that i will end up pregnant.

„Okay mom. I am very sorry." I tell her again and nod my head softly. Jared bites his bottom lip.

„I am sorry too Jen!" Jared answers and looks at my mom. My mom just nods her head softly. Everyone else just watches the three of us.

After my mom is done filming, we drive to our little apartment.

„Emerson i really want you to listen to me right ?" My mom says. I nod my head and look at her.

„Okay mom!" I tell her.

„I want you to take it slow with sex is a huge step. So please wait till you are ready." My mom says. I look at her. I am not going to tell her that i lost my virginity about a year ago and just let her think that i am still her sweet little innocent girl.

„Alright mom." I answer.

„ and you need to take the pill!" She adds.

„Yeah sure mom!" i sigh softly.

„You are acting strange Emerson. You are using the word mom a lot." My mom tells me and raises her eyebrow at me.

„I just don´t want to talk to you about sex mom!" I say and look really embarrassed.

„Well then you better wait with having sex!" My mom tells me with a serious look on her face.

„Alright i got it mom!"I say and roll my eyes at her.

„Never roll your eyes at me again young lady!" My mom growls at me.

„Why are you acting Like that mom?That´s so not cool!" i tell her.

„I am you i can act like that!" She says softly.

„But you are freaking out and get mad over nothing,mom!" I say softly and sigh a little.

„You are my only child. I wanna make everything right with you!" She tells me and i suddenly feel bad for rolling my eyes at her.

„I am sorry for giving you a though time."I answer and gave her my puppy dog eyes.

„It is okay Emerson."She says softy and i think she looks sad. She is hiding something. I can tell it from the way she looks and because she usually calls me Emi or Ems. Well most oft he time at least.

„Mom are you alright?" I want to know and look at her. Her eyes are fixed on the road and i know by the look she has on her face that she is not going to tell me anything. So i sigh softly and look out oft he window.

At home i walk into my room right away. I lay down on my bed with my sneakers still on my feet. I look at my phone because i hear my message tone. Which was „Better Together" BY Fifth Harmony. Don´t worry, you will find out why this song is so important to me really soon. It was a text from my ex girlfriend. Yes you heard that right. I had a girlfriend. A girlfriend my mom didn´t know about. Because i am not sure what she would think about the fact that her daughter is gay or well bi i guess because i am dating Jared now. Gosh! The situation even is confusing to me. Imagine how my mom and the others would feel. I am pretty sure that my life will turn into a nightmare pretty soon after reading the text. The text isn´t a bad text… It is just playing with my feelings. I actually want to use the f-Word right now to describe my feelings to you guys, but i think that this wouldn´t be such a good idea. But then again, i always have pretty bad ideas. And when i say bad i mean really really bad ideas. I bet you all want to know what the text is all about but i am not ready to tell you just yet. Maybe next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is Saturday. Which means my mom isn´t working today. Normally i would be really happy about that but the text is still playing twister with my feelings and with my mind. Which sucks! So i am actually not in the mood for a mother-daughter day but i also don´t want to hurt my mom´s feelings because i love my mom. She is a really great mom. Talking about my mom now makes me think about the fact that she is hiding something i am hiding something from her too but that is another story. I am a teenager and i am allowed to keep secrets. At least in my mind it is like that. I am pretty sure my mom doesn´t think that way.

„Ems? I am going to the mall with Ginny and Lana!" My mom says from the kitchen. Well well…this is weird. She never missed out on a mother-daughter day.

„Alright mom! Have fun!" I yell back." And stay safe!" I add.

„I will. Love you!" She answers and i hear her walking out the front door.

Ten minutes later I walk into the bathroom to shower and to get dressed in my The 1975 hoodie and some jeans. After that i walk into the kitchen and make myself some pancakes with Bacon. Then i start to eat and play candy crush on my phone. I get a call from Jared. I answer the phone.

„Good morning Jared." I say and smile softly to myself.

„Hello Ems. How are you doing?"He asks and sounds pretty happy.

„I am doing pretty cute. I am enjoying some pancakes and bacon." I tell him.

„I am so jealous. I only ate some fuit loops!" he says. I chuckle softly.

„Well you need to learn how to cook!" I say softly.

„You could teach me Ems." Jared answers and i laugh softly.

„I am a good teacher Jared but i don´t have any magic!" I laugh loudly and so does he.

„You are so mean Ems!" He answers and chuckles.

„Yeah i know, it is a gift!" We talk for like two hours. I end the call and walk into the living room and decide to watch Orange is the New Black on Netflix. I love Orange is The New Black and i rewatch the series for the fifth time now. I do have a little crush on Alex Vause and i bet that i am not the only one. Of course i am not. I am mean she is hot and she is a bad girl.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. So i pause the episode and walk over to the door to open it. It was Lauren from Fifth Harmony.

„Oh hey Lauren." I say and look down, but then i realise who i just saw.

„I missed you Emi." Lauren says softly. I stare at her and bite my bottom lip. Lauren is my ex, i tell you that just in case you haven´t figured that out yet.

„Are you kidding me? You left me Lauren. You left and now you just come back without a warning?! You left me over a year ago." I say and start to tear up. I thought i was over her but now that she stands right in front of me i realise that it still bothers me that she left an that i still have feelings for her.

„I know and i am sorry." Lauren answers.

„Sorry doesn´t cover it, Lauren!" i tell her. She stares at me before she pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back and hold her close. We pull away after a while and i stare into her green eyes.

„I forgive you…do you want to come inside? We could watch a movie." I ask her and she smiles at me.

„I would love that Emi!" She says and she walks inside. I take her hand and walk to the couch with her and she cuddles up to me. I smile softly and hold her close.

„Lauren?" I ask gently.

„Yeah?" She looks at me.

„Promise me that you won´t leave again?" I say and look at her.

„I promise."She says softly. I smile at her but then my phone starts ringing. It was Jared…Oh no!I totally forgot about him. Should i pick up?


	6. Chapter 6

„Lauren?" I ask gently.

„Yeah?" She looks at me.

„Promise me that you won´t leave again?" I say and look at her.

„I promise."She says softly. I smile at her but then my phone starts ringing. It was Jared…Oh no!I totally forgot about him. Should i pick up?

Lauren sees the panic in my eyes and looks at my phone.

„Who is this Jared guy? Is he hurting you?" She assk and looks really really mad.

„No…umm…we kissed. He plays Henry on Once Upon a Time." I explain.

„Do you like him?" She asks and looks hurt. I look at her and bite my bottom lip.

„I honestly don´t know…well i think so…Scratch that. I was pretty sure that i had a crush on him but now that you are back I am not so sure." I answer.

„Oh…" She just says softly.

„I never stopped loving you Lauren, but i have a crush on Jared. Or had!" I tell her and kiss her with all the love i have in my body and she kisses back.

„Let´s run away together." Lauren says and i say :

„Yes!" without even thinking about it for a second. I run to my room and grab a bag and pack it with clothes and other stuff i need. Then i grab Lauren´s hand and we walk to her car together. Yes i am acutally running away with her. Like i said i have a lot of dumb ideas and when i am with Lauren it gets worse because she makes me crazy and i am no thinking straight anymore.

An hour later Lauren and i were on our way to New York. Which is a really long drive from Vancouver.

„What about the band Lauren?" I ask her because i suddenly remember that she is a part of Fifth Harmony.

„I will figure this out." Lauren says.

„So the other girls don´t know about you leaving the band?" I want to know from her.

„Well i didn´t know about it. I just saw you and had the idea to run away with you. You said yes and now we are here." Lauren answers.

„My mom will be really mad." I tell her.

„You should call her or text her then!" Lauren says. I sigh softly.

„And what should i say?" I wanted to know.

„I don´t know." She tells me.

„That´s what i thought." I say and rub my neck.

„She will be really really mad if i tell her what´s going on and she will be really worried if i don´t text or call her." I sigh softly. „I can´t win in this situation!" I add.

„You should at least let her know that you are okay Ems!" She tells me and i look at her.

„I guess so." I answer and text her : „Hey Mom, just wanted to tell you that i am hanging out with an old friend for a little while." After i hit send i turn my phone off.

„Done…what now? I mean what are we going to do when we are in New York Lauren? Everyone knows who you are." I say and sigh softly cause suddenly i realise what a stupid idea it was to leave without having a real plan.

„I don´t know. We will figure it out." She says and i just look out of the window thinking about how stupid i am for doing that. I love Lauren but i also have a crush on Jared and we kissed. What if he hates me now. What will my mom think about all of that?

An hour later the two of us sit in a hotel room, cuddling with eachother and watching TV.

„Lolo?" I ask softly.

„Yeah babe?" She says.

„I love you!" I tell her and close my eyes, falling asleep.

*Jennifer´s POV*

I open the door to my apartment, Ginny and Lana follow me inside. I run to Emersons room and see that some of her stuff is gone.

„She really left!" I say with panic in my voice.

„We should call the police, she turned her phone off and this worries me." Ginny says. Lana just got off the phone with Jared.

„Jared talked to her on the phone this morning end everything was fine but then he called her again and she didn´t pick up the phone. She also ignored his text messages!" Lana tells us.

„What if she is hurt?!" I say and freak out.


End file.
